And We Remember
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: A thrilling tale told by Relena of what happened to the Late Gundam Pilots
1. Prologue

And We Remember:  
Prologue  
  
A story in the eyes of Relena  
  
It was a cold and dreary day in Chicago. Heero and the others surrounded me as we walked towards the conference. Once we got there we started to discuss the current matters at hand.  
  
"Ms. Peacecraft…" General Maxim said, "We have had problems with terrorists, we are worried that you are not putting enough of the money in anti-terrorist funds. I don't think you have the current abilities to take care of the entire World Nation." I stood up and slammed my fist down. "I do have the abilities!" I cried, "You must recruit more people! You ever tried controlling the entire World for peace with TEN people?!" "We've had enough of your nonsense little girl!" the Admiral yelled grabbing me by the neck. Heero grabbed the Admiral and flipped him onto the table. "NEVER touch the Queen." Heero said. The meeting closed and we walked away. "DIE!" the Admiral cried. 20 men in suits were around him and he had a rocket launcher. He fired. Heero grabebd me and ran, then tackled me, shielding my body with his. When the smoke cleared, Heero was burned but not dead. He rolled across the ground with his gun and fired killing eight soldiers. BAM! Duo fell! BAM! Quatre fell! BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM! Trowa and Wufei fired. BAM, BAM!! They fell. It gave Heero time to reload. He killed the remaining soldiers. The Admiral fired at Heero. I saw the bullet streak through the air and hit him in the head. Heero's dead body fell into my arms and his blood poured over me. I grabbed his gun and fired killing the Admiral. My head was swirling with images as I hugged Heero's dead body. I just let loose and cried. I felt a cold hatred in me unlike anything I had felt before, I would destroy the terrorists, for Heero.  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me…  
  
If only love could find a way…  
  
What I would do what I would give if you…  
  
Returned to me, someday, somehow, somewhere…  
  
If my tears could bring you back…To me……  
  
Author: The revised version of And We Remember will be sent out!  



	2. The Tale

And We Remember…  
  
A story in the eyes of Relena  
  
"And today on this Memorial Day, we especially remember 5 brave heroes who gave their lives in protecting Queen Relena Peacecraft from the terrorists of the World Nation. We now remember, Aaron McKlain (Heero), Duo Maxwell, Triton Bloom, Wufei Chang, and Quatre Winner. These brave heroes died with honor and they shall never be forgotten in the hearts of their loved ones." the Priest said. Hilde, Catherine, Sally, and I walked up to the coffins. Hilde put a bouquet of violets on Duo's grave. Catherine puts red roses on Trowa's. Sally put white roses on Wufei's. I put red roses in the center of white roses. My tears rolled off my cheeks onto Heero's coffin. Heero had taken that bullet for me…And I swore to him before he died, that I would avenge it. Because I loved him.  
  
One Year Later  
  
It was the memorial of the day Heero died. I walked to his grave and kneeled before it as my tears hit the cold stone. His grave read: Here lies Aaron McKlain, the soul of peace. The water from my tears splased into the letters. I felt cold, alone, scared, sad, and angry. "HEEEEEERRROOOOOOO!" I screamed out. Why…Why did he die for me? Wouldn't it have been better off with me dying? He had vowed to kill me, but I know…that he had fallen in love with me as I had with him. I searched quickly through my purse. I came upon a gun I kept for safety. I put it to my head. "Forgive me lord…" I said, "But…I wish to be with my love once more…" I pulled the trigger. Right when I felt the cold lead hit my head, I felt nothing anymore.  
  
Narrative  
  
A small hole appeared where the hole had gone in but the exit whole was 10 times as large. Her warm body soon lost heat and it fell to the cold stone of Heero's grave. The gunshot could be heard from miles away. The blood slowly seeped across Heero's grave. Her hand hit the grave as her engagement ring slipped off and landed on the word Aaron. And the words still whispered in the air…'I wish to be with my love once more…' Her soul was at peace and she would be with him, once more…For eternity.  
  
  
THE END  
  
Author: This is one of my tragic love stories, it is brought on by my own feelings of love and what I would do to be with the one I love.  



End file.
